


The Handmaiden

by ElizaRocks9902



Series: GoT The Handmaiden [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaRocks9902/pseuds/ElizaRocks9902
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of "The Past That Needs Remembered". That fanfic was the long prologue for this.<br/>So, what if I were actually put into GoT? This is the beginning of that story, and while not everything will end up good for the Stark's, I sure as hell will be doing my best to make sure the Stark's win in this epic tale! Who will live? Who will die? Who will have sex? Westeros may never know! But it's all fun and games till someone cuts another persons head off, so I'm going to try and stop everyone good from dying.<br/>This may not end so well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the Pursuit of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of "The Past That Needs Remembered". Hope you enjoy!

Two weeks had passed since I had started working for the Stark's. I got the position as Sansa and Arya Stark's handmaiden. I received my own room near the kitchens, and I was woken every morning by the cooks so that I could get Sansa and Arya ready for the day. It was a running joke in the kitchens by now of how long it took me to wake up, but I didn't mind so long as they kept waking me up so that I wouldn't get fired.

Every day I was woken up at dawn, when the cooks started making breakfast, and I had to put on one of the three dresses I'd been given by a fellow female servant that was proper for my status; a black fur cape and boots completing the new garbs. After that, I went to Arya's room and woke her after choosing a dress and a pair of boots, as well as a cloak. Once I got Arya dressed I'd braid her hair plainly, taking pieces of hair that lay beside either side of her face and braiding them back before tying them up.

After that was finished I would take Arya to Sansa's room to get the red headed Stark dressed, choosing out clothes before waking the elder girl from her slumber. Sansa always requested more intricate, and thus, more difficult, Southern braids, but I always did my best. After that I brought them to the dining hall to break our fasts; sewing lessons coming after. They were dull affairs, and I could tell Arya thought the same as I did, but I didn't act on it. Whenever Arya left early I'd correct and finish her work for her before completing mine, and once Sansa was finished we'd leave to find the wild she-wolf, as nearly everyone in Winterfell called Arya.

She would usually be watching the spars in the fighting courtyard, and once Sansa and I got the girl away from the fighting we would get ready for supper. After supper I would take Bran, Arya and Sansa to bed; little Rickon being taken care of by Lady Stark due to his young age. Bran was put to bed first; I had to help him take his boots and cape off and make sure he got his night clothes on; and a short song was used to help send him to sleep.

Arya was put to bed after that. I would undress her after taking off her boots, and her cape was put into its hook on the pole near her door. I told her a short history story of Westeros after slipping her under the covers, and after that I left with Sansa. It took longest to put Sansa to bed, as I had to put away her dresses neatly, put her shoes in the perfect spot, undo her hair without hurting her too much, and after that I had to pick out a nice night shift for her to sleep in before helping her into it. After that she would request for her hair to be brushed till it shone, and once that was accomplished she finally went to bed with a few strokes on the back and a romantic story.

After that I would leave the room and head to mine, my hands clasped in front of me as I, typically, hummed with excitement. As soon as I shut the door of my room I would strip off my handmaiden gown and pull out one of my old dresses, one I'd worn on my travels, and slip it on. After that I would pull my cape on again and grab my spear and daggers, attaching the daggers to my hips via my traveling belt before sneaking out of the castle once I'd be sure I had everything. A light snow would usually have started by then, and despite the cold and lack of light I'd make my way to the training yard.

The snow would coat my hair, my cloak, my shoes, and everything else it could touch, but I still trained regardless; my usual time being an hour and a half from my estimations. After my training I'd go back to my room, sneaking past guards and the like till I reached my destination. I'd strip and go to bed, thinking of how weird this would all be if it was all a dream.

-••••-••••-••••-

'Fuck me,' I thought as I rolled out of bed, thanking the servant who'd woken me up. She stared at my state of undress with wide eyes before turning to leave, and I just shook my head. 'She's new,' I thought with amusement as I started getting dressed. After clasping on my cape I strapped on my belt that held my daggers, making sure the blades were hidden before leaving the room. Arya didn't appreciate being woken up, but after some coaxing she sat up and slid her night gown over her head, throwing it to the side before ordering me to hand her a dress.

I smiled in amusement as she started dressing herself. 'The only thing she really needs me for is to do her hair,' I thought with a wry chuckle as I took two hair ties and Arya's hair brush from her vanity's right drawer, placing them on the vanity's surface. Arya always wanted something simple, and so I did her hair in two French braids down either side, her hair split in the middle, and after that we left to Sansa's room.

Sansa was far more high maintanence. She wanted help putting on her dress, putting on her shoes, clasping on her cape, and doing her hair in a fancy southern style. It was a French braid that circled around the crown of her head, and the tail was pinned down with relative ease after the hairstyle was finished. After that I had to lead the girls to the dining hall, and the three of us broke our fasts as normal.

People still looked at me, still trying to figure me out most likely, but I just focused on my food as I chatted with Sansa, Jeyne Poole and Beth Cassal, attempting to act like a lady. Their talk bored me thoroughly however, and halfway through the meal I quit trying, finishing my meal in silence. Sewing lessons were a bore, and when Arya left I finished her work as always, setting mine own to the side for later.

"Why do you do that for her? She doesn't appreciate it, and she deserves the punishments she gets." Sansa asked me with a curious look, and I glanced up at her, not a smile nor a smirk on my face.

"She is your sister. How would you feel Sansa Stark, if you were one day told by nearly everyone that you were ugly and that you couldn't do anything right? That you were positively hopeless? In fact, it got so bad that even your own sister started gossiping rude things of you, laughing at you behind your back? And then, to top it all off, your own mother doesn't want you to be yourself, and asks you to be like your perfect, can Do No Wrong sister?" I asked her, and she blushed in shame as she averted her eyes downwards.

"You and your friends are positively horrid to Arya, and that makes everyone else think that they can be even worse to her. How many nicknames have you called her that make her die a little inside every time she hears them, knowing you, her own flesh and blood, started them? That make her want to just run away from Winterfell, a home where nearly everyone ridicules her for being different, and die in the snow upon nightfall to end her very existence that most no one seems to truly care about. You are a positively horrible sister Sansa Stark, and you should be right ashamed of yourself."

Sansa looked shocked at my words, but I ignored her downcast looks and finished up Arya's sewing before doing the same to mine own, putting them both onto the table where our finished works went before sweeping out of the room.

"I expect to find you in your room after you're finished sewing Sansa," and with that I left the room, down the stairs and into the guards room. I took my belt of daggers from underneath my cape and put it on, putting the cape on to hide them before leaving the room. I headed to the practice yard, one of the only locations I knew of Winterfell as of yet, and saw Arya there, unsurprisingly. She was watching Jon and Robb spar, and I walked over to watch.

"Do you see how Robb is overextending himself slightly? Jon can. That is why he's leaving his chest slightly open. He's doing it on purpose to draw Robb in." Just after speaking, Robb made good of my words, and Jon quickly smacked the wooden blade away from his stomach and stabbed at Robb's own, and thus the spar ended. I clapped alongside everyone else in the courtyard, and I saw Theon Greyjoy glance over.

"Looks like we have a lady in our midst." Everyone turned to me, except Arya as she already knew of my presence, and I just smiled and climbed the fence to sit beside Arya. However, due to my attire, I sat down side saddle-esque.

"I'm no more a lady than you are Greyjoy. I simply act like one as part of my job." Theon laughed and shook his head.

"You know, Lord Stark didn't tell us where you came from. Care to tell us your story?" He asked in a sweet tone, and I sighed and shook my head at him.

"Well, about a year or so ago, I lived on a farm in between Kings Landing and Highgarden. One night, bandits attacked our house, and my father got me out of the house with a small sack of money, and I took my horse and left. I came back the next day, rather stupid I know, and I found my father dead and all our things gone. After that, I traveled to Highgarden and got a bottle of wine, and went to Lannisport to get the same. After that I started my trek North, and I got finally arrived at Winterfell about two weeks ago, when I first started my job. I gave the bottles to Lord Stark as a gift to try and convince him to accept me as a servant, and I am merely thankful that he did. The thing is, to get enough money for my trip, I had to beg for money. No lady begs for money, and that is why I shouldn't be called as such." Everyone in the training yard was silent, and then Theon spoke up.

"What's your first name?" I laughed at that.

"Mira." Theon nodded and smirked.

"Well then Lady Dunmer, do you wish to see me shoot a bow? I'm the best aim here!" I raised an eyebrow and smirked at him playfully.

"If that was flirting it was a horrible attempt. I bet that, if you can shoot an arrow in the middle of the target, I can split it. If I do, you have to apologize to every lady you've ever flirted with. If I lose, I'll massage your bow arm for wasting your time." Theon laughed this time, and everyone in the courtyard moved to look on as Theon shot his arrow. It hit dead center surprisingly, and so I tilted mine head and walked up to him so that I was the same distance from the target as he'd been.

When he tried giving me the bow I shook my head and pushed it away, instead grabbing my favorite dagger from my belt. I twirled it around on my fingers, warming them up as the courtyard grew silent. I got in my stance and let the dagger fly, smiling happily as my dagger struck true, splitting Greyjoys arrow.

"Hey! Using a dagger is cheating!" Theon tried protesting, and I laughed.

"I never specified what I'd be using to split your arrow with Greyjoy. Maybe you should be more specific next time." I said as I laid a finger on his chest, poking him to put emphasis on words as I stared up into his eyes defiantly. I saw his head lean down slightly, and I pushed him away with ease before walking to my dagger, yanking it out of the arrow before putting it back in its sheath.

"Come Arya, we simply must prepare for tonight's meal. You know how Melanie gets when we don't eat her food." I said as I took Arya's hand, leading her from the courtyard.

-••••-••••-••••-

"Do you know how to use any other weapons?" Arya asked me as I helped her into a fresh dress, and I nodded with a smile.

"I use a spear as well. It's an unusual weapon, and so it throws people off if they try attacking me. I think you'd prefer swords better, but it never hurts to have an arsenal. If you want me to teach you, I could. However, we'd have to do it at night so that your lady mother doesn't stop us. Do you think that's understandable?" Arya nodded excitedly as I slipped her boots onto her feet.

"Could you teach me how to throw daggers as well? That was so funny, what you did to Greyjoy I mean." I smiled at her as I clasped her cape on.

"That will be harder, as I'd want to teach you where you can see your target better, and so we can't do that at night. We could do it in here though, if you have any pillows you could spare." Arya nodded as I started braiding her hair in a French braid down the middle of her head.

When we arrived at Sansa's room, the girl looked positively dreadful. Her eyes were glistening with tears, her shoulders were horribly slumped, and her hair was in a matted mess, as if she had been sobbing into her pillow. When she looked up and saw Arya her shoulders slumped even more, and she started sniffling.

"I'm sorry Arya. I've been so mean and I-I don't want you to die!" Arya looked right shocked as Sansa flung herself onto the girl, hugging her tightly, but I just smiled slightly down at the two.

"Uh...Sansa. Why are you doing this?" Arya asked in a wary tone, and Sansa pulled back to stare at her sisters face.

"Because I've been so mean to you lately. You aren't ugly, not truly, I just say that to try and make you care about your looks more. And you aren't a troll, I just want you to be more like me so that we can talk about more things instead of bickering. I tell you it isn't ladylike to do something because I don't want you to be ridiculed by mother, thinking that maybe you'll listen to me just once, and then you can stay out of trouble. And I don't include you in conversations because I feel like you don't want to talk to me, because you think I might be boring. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry!" She said as she hugged Arya again. The dark haired Stark girl looked positively lost, and so I placed a hand on Sansa's shoulder.

"It's fine Sansa, just make sure you don't do anything like this again. Understood?" The Stark looked up at me and nodded, standing up and moving over to her vanity as I fixed Arya's hair. Once Sansa was dressed and her hair was re-done I led them to the dining hall, smiling at Jon and Theon as I moved past them.

Dinner was delicious, the ham was perfectly roasted to a crisp, and the seasoning was done expertly. I helped myself to three slices of it, as well as three scoops of thin yet wide noodles and a buttered potato. Arya ate nearly as much as I did, and Sansa ate around half of what we had. Once dinner was over I took Bran, Sansa and Arya to their rooms; in that order exactly. When we reached Arya's room I put a thicker cape on the girl, as well as putting on her outside boots before I put the lower half of her hair down to try and cover her neck from the cold somewhat.

After that we snuck to my room, and I got dressed in my traveling dress, boots, and put on my thickest cape before grabbing my spear. Leading Arya outside was hilarious, as we nearly got caught by guards twice due to Arya's not so quiet footsteps, but when we reached the training courtyard we could finally relax. Arya was good for a beginner, unsurprising due to her speed and bright mind, and the night went perfectly; filled with smiles and low laughs and many mistakes.

After what felt like a lifetime the two of us decided it was time for bed, and so I snuck Arya into her room before going to mine own, hiding my spear and daggers in their usual spot before undressing and collapsing onto my bed, smiling as I fell asleep.


	2. Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira takes a little time to get to know Sansa better. The end results aren't something Mira would expect from the innocent girl who loves romance and the idea of knights in shining armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

"Umm...Mira? How can you be brave, if you're afraid? Everyone always overreacts when they see that I'm afraid of something, saying that since I get scared over something so meager I should go back to sewing. Is there a way to stop being afraid?" Arya asked me one day as we sat in her room, having been dismissed from sewing early, and neither of of us wanted to go down to the training yard quite yet. I turned to the girl, who was perched on her window sill with a longing look towards the outside world. I stood up from her bed and sat down behind her, my right hand reaching up to start stroking her loose locks.

"I asked my father the very same question once. 'Father, how can I be brave when I'm so scared?' He laughed with a twinkle in his eye and sat me on his right knee then, and he looked me square in the eyes. 'The only time a man can be brave, is when he's afraid.' After that, I felt at peace with the fact that I felt fear over things. And do you know what? Whenever someone starts mocking you for being afraid of something, I want you to say those exact words to them. See what he has left to mock then." Arya looked skeptical.

"But I'm a girl!" She said, stressing the word girl.

"I said the same thing to mine own father as well. Do you know what he told me? He said, 'Women in this world have it far worse than men in most cases. So if a man can be brave when he's afraid, than a woman must be fierce, strong, and unbowed, unbent, and unbroken in the situation that sparks fear. Let people try to break her spirit then.' I never loved the man more than I had right then." If I actually been blessed with a family in this world, I had no doubt I'd feel such love for my father had such a man spoken those words. But I was good at spinning lies, and if they made Arya more confident, than they were honorable ones. At least, that's what I imagined to be an honorable lie.

"Your father must have been a great man. If I'd been born a commoner, I'd want him to be my father," Arya said as she looked out the window again.

"Do you want to start learning how to throw daggers little wolf? You're making headway with a spear, but that is far from all that I have to teach." I asked her and she stood up and nodded to me happily.

"Yes! Then I can beat the boys at something!" She proclaimed, bouncing around before stopping all of a sudden, a sly smirk on her face.

"You know, besides my ability to out-eat them." I laughed at her bravado, and I then told her to stay inside while I went for my daggers. Only a few guards and servants crossed my path as I went along, and they all bowed or curtsied to me, and I did the same to them out of mutual respect. When I returned to Arya's room with my daggers Lady Stark was on the bed next to Arya, and a feeling of panic hit me. It felt like a burning coal pressed right up against my chest, but I calmed myself down and shut the door behind me, taking a seat on the chair in the corner of the room.

"So. What exactly is this all about? I'm rather curious to know why my daughter is learning to use daggers?" Lady Stark said in an accusing tone, but I refused to wince as she glared at me.

"Arya, could you please go down to the kitchens? I think Melanie has a cinnamon roll waiting for you." Arya looked hesitant, but when she realized that I was most likely going to tell her everything later, she left the room with a swish of her cape.

"What seems to be the problem Lady Stark?" I asked her in a calm voice, a frown creasing my brow.

"The problem, Lady Dunmer, is that you are teaching Arya to throw daggers!" Lady Stark's emphasis on daggers did not faze me, as I'd seen and read too many heated battles of tongue between Tyrion Lannister and Cersei Lannister to react that way.

"Lady Arya needs this type of thing in her life. Like it or not, because of me and my training her, she is doing better in her needlework practice. Do you wish to know why?" Lady Stark nodded and so I continued, never once raising my voice.

"Because I told her, plain and simple, that if she ran away from needlework without provocation from her septa or Sansa, though Sansa hardly ever provokes her nowadays, that I would stop training her. For Arya, now that she has training, losing it would be like dying. That means that she's getting more needle practice in, so not only is she completing her own work now, but she is actually, over time, getting slightly better. Well, not with her stitches, but with her finishing knots, as well as how fast she threads her needle. Exactly what downsides are there from me using this exercise?"

"Arya is learning how to wield a blade! A lady should not learn to wield a blade!" Lady Stark said, raising her voice slightly. I glared at the woman then, my gaze unflinching as I spoke to her, my voice low and cold.

"Have you ever, in Arya's entire life, asked what she wanted? What her dream was? Have you ever even listened to her all the way through before you started ripping her hopes apart? Have you ever thought that breaking her spirit, shredding her sense of self, was going to not only make her die inside, with little chance of coming back, but also that she wouldn't want to speak of you, see you, or speak with you? Because all of those things can happen if you don't parent her properly. Have you ever had a minor dream of yours taken away before you could have it? Times that by ten, and then you'll have how Lady Arya feels.

"She doesn't like doing ladylike things. She doesn't like whimpering like a child whenever there's danger, and she doesn't like that fact that she could be seen as weak. I don't care that you are a highborn woman, Lady Stark, everyone should know of the dangers of rape and murder. How would you feel if, one day, years from now, gods forbid, you got a letter that Arya was raped and murdered, all because she was left alone, and she didn't know how to defend herself? It is a horrible truth that people can get away with such things, and so I plead with you, for the sake of Arya, that you let me continue this training." Lady Stark looked right horrified at the possibility of that happening to Arya one day, but when she realized that I was staring at her, waiting, she stood up and walked to the door.

"I will allow this training to continue," she said over her shoulder. "But if you EVER try to teach her anything more from this point forward, and I am made aware, then I shall have all training stopped, and you will become unemployed." And with that the woman left, her face contemplative as she left, shutting the door behind her slowly and quietly. After two minutes Arya bounded into the room, holding two cinnamon buns and a lemon cake.

"I took an extra cinnamon bun and a lemon cake for you. I'm sorry if I got you in trouble with mother! She came in here and asked me what I was waiting for, and every time I lied she saw through it. After that I had to tell her the truth and then she grew furious. You aren't leaving me now, are you?" I placed my pointer and middle finger between her brows and pushed them apart, un-furrowing her brow. She shivered.

"That felt good. Your fingers are cold. I like the cold feeling." I smiled softly at the girl, and with that I stood and pulled my dagger belt from my waist and held it out for her to examine. She took it from my hands and ran over to her bed, plopping down onto it before she started opening the separate sheaths, examining each dagger with awe.

"These are beautiful. Where did you get them?" She inquired as she pulled out an iron dagger with a black painted leather grip, white lines swirling down to contrast the black. I smirked as I sat down beside her.

"That's for me to know, and no one to find out." I said mysteriously, and Arya giggled.

"I'll get it out of you someday." She said with finality; she turned back to the daggers, enjoying the way the steel gleamed and reflected the suns light as it filtered in through her window.

"Could I have one?" Arya asked with a pleading look over her shoulder.

"Depends. Which one is your favorite? Make sure to test the balance, and if you like the feel of the blade," I said to her, watching as Arya laid each dagger down onto her blanket. I watched as she fiddled around with the daggers for nearly five minutes before she jumped off the bed and ran towards me, a dagger in hand.

"Woah there! Don't come running at me with a dagger, you wouldn't want to hurt me, would you?" Arya looked sheepish as she came to a stop, and handed me the dagger as gingerly as she could. I looked the blade over and sighed. It was my favorite as well; the blade was of beautiful, shining steel, the handle was pure black leather, and the blade was as long as my hand from palm to the tip of my middle finger.

The dagger itself has small indents along the sharp part, giving it a rough look. I had stolen it from a lord near the Neck, and it was one of my most prized possessions.

"This here dagger is one of my most prized possessions. You must take good care of it, and as long as you do so I'll teach you to wield it proper. Properly." I fixed. Arya giggled and held out her hand expectantly. With a sigh, I handed her the blade, and she grasped it in a reverse grip. I tutted, and she looked up at me hesitantly.

"That is the second grip I will be teaching you. For now, grip the dagger like you would a sword." I watched as she gripped it tightly, and tutted again. She looked up at me, exasperated.

"What now?" She asked.

"You're holding it too tightly. Loosen your grip." I instructed.

"But then I'll drop it." I shook my head at her.

"A sword should feel like an extension of your arm. A dagger should feel like an extension of your arm as well. Can you drop a part of your arm?" She shook her head, and I nodded.

"Exactly. Here, grip it like this." After correcting her grip, I stood up and walked towards the bed and grabbed my daggers and put them back inside their proper sheaths. After securing the belt around my waist, I held out my hand for Arya.

"Come, we can practice outside now."

"Really?" She asked excitedly, and I nodded my head. She took my hand happily, and I led her from the room. We curtsied to those we passed, even the lower ranked servants, until finally we reached the courtyard.

"The lady's are back!" Theon said as we walked onto the scene, Robb and Jon sparing yet again. Theon looked sweaty, meaning he had most likely just been practicing as well, and I shook my head at him.

"I told you Greyjoy, I'm far from a lady." I said with a grimace.

"Well then, would you like to take a walk with me Mira?" He asked with a charming smile, and I smirked. I dropped Arya's hand and told her to go watch her brothers, and as soon as she'd moved away I walked up to Greyjoy.

"While I am not a lady, I am not a whore either," I purred into his ear, resting my right pointer finger on his chest before pushing him away and walking over to Arya. Robb won this time; Jon had lunged at him and Robb had hit Jon's sword out of the way with his own and punched Jon on the top of his head, sending him to the ground. After helping Jon up, Robb walked over to Arya and I.

"Enjoy the show?" He jested to Arya, and she snorted.

"Please. I bet that once I complete my training I'll be able to beat both you and Jon easily."

"What are you going to beat us with? Your sewing needles?" Arya fumed at Robb's teasing.

"NO! Mira is teaching me how to throw daggers, and I dare say that a flying dagger hits faster than a sword. Correct?" She taunted.

"Does my mother know that you're teaching her?" Robb asked, turning to me with a somewhat worried expression.

"Yes. She learned that I was going to start teaching Arya just this morning. After a small chat I won the discussion with a little reasoning." Robb looked surprised.

"You beat my mother in an argument? Not even father has done that for some time now." I smirked and shrugged.

"It matters not. Arya needs this training for happiness, and as her handmaiden I must take care to attend to her wants." Robb chuckled at my words.

"I bet Mira could beat you in a spar." Arya said, and I glared down at her, causing her to clasp her lips together.

"Oh, is that so Lady Mira?" I sent a withering glance at Robb.

"Certainly not with a sword. I'd definitely be able to defeat you with my daggers, just because of the distance I would have opposed to your sword, but I have never trained with one."

"But you'd be able to beat him with your spear!" Arya protested, and I glared down at her again.

"A spear?" Robb asked incredulously, and my head snapped up as I looked him in the eyes.

"Fighting against someone with a spear is far more different than fighting against someone with a sword. You'd be surprised," I told him, my tone showing how touchy the subject was.

"Sorry if I offended you. It just isn't all that often when I hear of a lady bearing a weapon, let alone a spear." Robb defended, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well then, it will do you good to understand that I Am No Lady!" I said pointedly, emphasizing my words with a poke at his chest.

"Besides, I've heard that the Free Folk women usually bear spears instead of swords."

"Free Folk?" Robb questioned.

"I guess you'd know them as Wildlings." I stated. Robb frowned at my words.

"Why do you consider them free folk?" He questioned. I smirked lightly.

"They don't have to worry about what kings and queens, what even lords and ladies want. They do what they want, when they want. There are little to no arranged marriages to my knowledge, because if a man wants a woman he has to kidnap her from her home. Since all women up North are trained in combat, they can usually protect themselves from such kidnappings, and if they want the man, they go willingly. Not too many rules in the North, and I actually like that concept." I told him.

"We're already in the North though." Robb said, and I laughed.

"Compared to the Free Folk, we're all southerners. If we were born south of the wall, that is what we are to them, despite what you might want to think. Now do you want to continue gossiping, or are you going to start fighting again?" Robb blushed and pushed away from the fence separating him from Arya and I, and as Jon left the training corral Jory Cassal hopped in.

"You did good Jon!" I called at his back, and he turned to me, shocked. I merely smiled brightly at him before turning back to the fight that had just started.

"So, you flirt with me, and then you try to make the bastard fall for you? What is your game?" A man whispered in my ear, and it was easy to figure out who it was.

"If you thought my chat with you earlier was flirting, then you truly don't know all that much about women. And here I thought you were a lady killer." I told him seriously in a flat tone.

"Oh please. I bet whenever you go to bed, you dream of me." He said easily, leaning on the fence beside me. I turned my head and looked deep into his eyes, my gaze unwavering.

"Even if I did dream of you, what good would come out of a relationship, hmm? What would you do, make me your salt wife? No thanks, Lord Greyjoy. I am no one's conquest." He laughed at me, but I shrugged him off and watched the ending of the fight between Robb and Jory. Jory won due to his battle experience, but Robb hardly made it easy for the older man. I congratulated both men when the left the training corral, and after seeing that two of the Stark's household guard were to fight, Arya and I moved towards the archery practice area. Arya was good for a beginner, but she either missed the target by blowing past it or throwing it without enough power, which left the daggers to pierce the dirt. I congratulated her when it was time to get dressed for supper anyways, and we left to Arya's room to get ready.

-••••-••••-••••-

"May I have this dance my lady?" I looked up at Greyjoy with a smirk on my lips. I pushed back my chair and placed my napkin onto the table, and after I placed the chair back I let Theon take my hand. He lead me past Arya, Bran, and Jon to the small bit of room in front of the high table; in between the two tables that servants and house guards ate at. The song was When Winter Comes, a rather somber song as it was, and I danced slowly with Theon, swaying to and fro, back and forth for the duration of the song. We made light chat, mostly Theon flirting and me turning him down, but it was still rather enjoyable. When the song ended I curtsied to him and he bowed to me, and with bright eyes I turned towards the bard.

I made my way over to the small group of musicians and singers, and asked them the songs they knew. I smirked when I heard the name of a familiar song, and after asking if I could sing, they started playing their instruments.

"A bear there was, a bear, a bear!

All black and brown and covered in hair!

Three boys, a goat, and a dancing bear!

They danced and spun, right to the fair!

Oh sweet she was, and pure, and fair!

The maid with honey p in her hair!

He smelled her on the summer air!

The maid with honey up in her hair!

From here to here. From here! To there!

All black and brown and covered in hair!

He smelled that girl on the summer air!

The bear! The bear!

The maiden fair!

Oh, I'm a maid, and I'm pure and fair!

I'll never dance with a hairy bear!

I called a knight, but you're a bear!

All black and brown and covered in hair!

He lifted her high in the air!

He sniffed and roared and he smelled her there!

She kicked and wailed, the maid so fair!

When he licked the honey from her hair!

From there to here. From here! To there!

All black and brown and covered with hair!

He smelled that girl on the summer air!

The bear! The bear!

The maiden fair!

And the bear, the bear!

The maiden fair!

And the bear, the bear!

She sighed and she squealed and she kicked the air!

Then she sang: My bear! My bear so fair!

And off they went into the summer air!

The bear, the bear,

And the maiden fair!

From there to here. From here! To there!

All black and brown and covered in hair!

He smelled that girl on the summer air!

The bear! The bear!

The maiden fair!

And the bear, the bear!

The maiden fair!

And the bear, the bear!

The maiden fair!

And the bear, the bear!"

People started clapping, and I curtsied before moving back up to my table. I finished my food as I talked to Arya, Sansa, Jeyne Poole, and Beth Cassal. After supper was finished I bid Sansa to follow me as I took Arya and Bran in hand. I led the three out of the room, nodding to the rest of the Stark's, Jon, Theon, and a few others on the way. Bran was easily put to sleep with some music to relax his mind, and tonight I decided to put Arya to bed before Sansa.

Neither girl fussed over the slight change in schedule, though Arya did question me with her eyes, and once Arya was put into bed I left the room alongside Sansa. Sansa's dress was easy enough to take off, as were her boots, but the hair always took longer. As Sansa sat on her vanity's stool, clad in a silken, light pink night shift, I braided her hair all over her head in medium sized fishtail braids.

"Is it true? That your training Arya with blades I mean." Sansa asked as I grabbed for another portion of hair to braid.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" I inquired.

"Its just. Arya gets to do everything! Father let her get away with skipping sewing lessons, he let her get away with wearing boys clothes, with wearing her hair down, with climbing, horseback riding, and I just... It isn't fair! Ever since I was little I was told to be this and do that! Arya was NEVER treated that way! It's as if she's a boy! And now she's getting dagger lessons!" Sansa ranted, and I winced.

"I thought you liked romance stories, and the idea of knights, and getting the perfect husband?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"I do but...that isn't ALL I like to do!" Sansa whined, and I winced again. As much as I didn't really like how Sansa was in season 1, her attitude towards Arya was a LOT more understandable now.

"Did you know that I'm teaching Arya to use a spear?" Sansa spun around in her stool, mouth agape and eyes wide with shock.

"Really! Daggers AND spears! What's next, a sword?" Sansa hissed, and I winced. Again. 'You have no idea,' I thought to myself sadly.

"The thing is, your lady mother can't know about the spear lessons. Would you like to try using a spear?" Sansa frowned, looking at me skeptically, but nodded nonetheless. After finishing up the braids, Sansa partaking in the chore as well to finish faster, the two departed for Arya's room.

"Took you long enough Mi-What is she doing here?" Arya asked as they walked into her room, her eyes landing on Sansa near instantly.

"I told Sansa about spear lessons, and when I asked her if she wanted to learn as well she agreed." Arya jumped off her bed in anger.

"She can't come! She'll tell mother, and then we won't be able to practice anymore! Besides, she's a LADY!" Arya hissed lowly, and I shushed her. Sansa looked ready to argue just as harshly, but I made a loud shush noise before she could.

"Arya, you will apologize to Sansa right now! She has decided that she wants to try her hand in weapons, and who am I to forbid her? Besides, this will give you some competition. And who knows, maybe Sansa won't like it and she'll stick with being a normal lady?" Arya looked skeptical as she glared at Sansa, and Sansa glared right back.

"Sorry Sansa." Arya bit out, and I shook my head.

"For that, you will be doing 100 push-ups." I informed her as I grabbed the torch we always used.

"What?!" Arya hissed.

"Do you wish to perform 200? No? Then next time you apologize you should mean it." Arya was already dressed in her boys clothes and had a cape on, and so we went to my room.

"Shit." I muttered as I went through my dresses.

"What?" Sansa asked in a worried tone, most likely horrified by the idea that someone could bust them.

"My other training dress is getting washed. Come, we have to go get help from a friend of mine." I told them, and after giving Sansa my thickest cape we left my room.

"Melanie? Open up!" I whispered into the crack between the door and the wall, knocking lightly as well. The door opened slightly, and a bold, near Cheshire green eye looked out at us, and a groan was heard in the room before the door opened.

"What are you doing with the two Stark girls?" Melanie questioned tiredly, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"I need a dress for Sansa to train in." Melanie's eyes widened, obvious startled, and I chuckled.

"Could I please borrow a dress?" I asked, and Melanie looked me in the eyes before groaning.

"Fine, but I expect a favor in return. Come inside to wait, wouldn't want a guard passing by and questioning the life outta ya." She said as she moved away from the door over to a small dresser. Arya, Sansa and I quickly rushed into the room and I shut the door; we stood there, waiting.

"Here m'lady. I hope you don't get hurt." Melanie said as she handed Sansa a thick blue cotton dress. The redheaded Stark nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you."

"Bye Mel!" I said as I hugged the cook.

"Bye Mira. Remember! You owe me one!" I smiled mischievously and nodded to her, and with that the three of us left the room.

"Melanie is one of my greatest friends. That is why it's important to be nice; it makes more people like you and more willing to follow you." I told them as we slipped through the kitchen and up the stairs that led to the hallway that held the door to my room.

"Why do you need people to follow you though?" Arya questioned.

"If you ever get married off to someone, it is important to have friends. What if your husband goes crazy? What if he starts beating you? You'll need friends who can get you out of such a place, and you don't get such friends by being rude." I told them as Sansa got dressed and I grabbed my spear. That night, Sansa and Arya got on far better during practice than I'd originally thought, and it was something I was both happy and proud of.

"Good night my ookami." I told Sansa as I put her to bed after practice.

"What does that mean?" Sansa questioned.

"Wolf, for that is what you are. Never forget that." She nodded to me as she drifted off to sleep, and I then led Arya to her own room.

"Do you have a nickname for me?" Arya questioned as I tucked her in, and I smiled.

"You are my little she-wolf. You are of the same blood of your sister, and I want you to try your best to protect her. There are some who would take advantage of her easily swayed heart in a second, and you must try and be her voice of reason. Do you understand?" Arya nodded with a determined look in her eyes, and after singing her a song and handing her her little wolf plushie I went to mine own room.

I hid my spear away beneath my bed, and after I undressed I collapsed onto my bed, squeezing my pillow in happiness as I let sleep overtake me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom is literally harping at me to get off the computer, so that's why this chapter is short.  
> Chow for Now! Peace:)  
> elizarocks9902


	3. Friendly Sparing and a Surprising Interest

"I don't wanna!" Arya complained into her pillow as I shook her awake.

"You know I don't like it all that much either. What have I told you before? Just think of music and you'll finish your sewing faster. I'll cover for you and finish the little details on your work, and then I'll meet up with you at the training grounds. If you leave early, you'll have to fetch my daggers though. Sound good?" I asked in a demanding yet sweet tone as I took off her covers. Arya was wearing her typical nightwear; worn leather pants and a dirty cotton top, both of which had belonged to her brothers before now.

"Fine. Doesn't mean I have to like it." Arya said in an exasperated tone as she sat up, pushing herself out of bed.

"Where's Sansa?" She asked as I stuffed her into a light blue, thick cotton dress with long sleeves that draped down over her petite hands.

"I already helped her prepare for the day; she's at the dining hall currently. She bid me to come find you as, for some reason, we both thought that you might, for whatever reason, decide not to get out of bed this morning." Arya grinned as I tied her dress and she put on her left boot.

"Yeah yeah. Stop speaking so proper, you make me look bad!" Arya said in a fake complaining voice, and I laughed.

"I'm a lowborn Arya. If I were to start using slang I'd be even more looked down upon than Jon." Arya frowned at that, and the mood of the room quickly somber as I braided two pieces of hair at the front of Arya's face towards the back of her head; tying them together when I'd found the center of her head in which they could rest evenly. When her frown refused to lighten, I placed my middle and pointer finger between her creased brow and smoothed her skin, and Arya shivered.

"Your hands are always so cold," she said, completely relaxed.

"I'm glad you like them that way. Tell me, do you know the reason I've been giving you weapons training for the past moon?" Arya shook her head.

"Because lords get choices, and girls get orders. Who knows? Maybe I'll make Sansa wild enough to run away with you and Bran up North past The Wall? You'll need my training then, without a doubt. By the time you'd come back, you could have a Wildling husband who would let you battle as you please, and then you'd be the happiest woman alive. Do you think I could?" I asked her, and she snorted.

"Sansa's still too much of a lady. She'd never disobey that heavily."

"You never know, my little she-wolf." I told her easily, and once she'd chosen her cloak and clasped it on we left.

"Sing a song for me Arya. I like your voice." I said as we moved along the hall.

"Which one?" She asked as she ran ahead of me just to rush right back.

"Whichever you'd like." I told her.

"Yeah, you've got a lot of time to act your age,

you can't write a book from a single page.

The days and the moons only pass one way.

Run too fast and you risk it all,

can't be afraid to take a fall.

You felt so big but you look so small."

I grinned at her, but when I heard footsteps coming from around the corner of the hallway, I stopped Arya from singing further.

"Who was singing?" Sansa asked as she rounded the corner, eyes suspicious as they darted between Arya and I.

"I was." Arya snapped, obviously annoyed that Sansa had interrupted us.

"You're actually quite good Arya. Why don't you sing like that in front of Septa Mordane?" The redheaded Stark questioned.

"Because she'll just try to make me even more like a lady if she knows I can sing." Sansa shook her head, and I chuckled.

"Come girls. Stop bickering, will you?" Arya glared at me, but did as she was told and continued walking alongside me, Sansa on my other side now.

"So tell me Mira, what is your ideal man?" Sansa asked halfway to the dining hall, and I chuckled.

"If I ever get married, I wouldn't want him to be supporting me. We'd be equal. I wouldn't want him to treat me like a glass doll either."

"Care to give me further details Lady Dunmer?" A teasing voice called out, and I looked up from Sansa's face to see Theon Greyjoy standing in front of the entrance door of the dining hall, his ever present smirk set on his lips.

"Oh, Lord Greyjoy! So good to see you! My tastes in a man are rather simple really. He has to be moderately handsome, have a good sense of humor-"by that time the three of us had reached Theon. I leaned close, placing my hands on his chest as I pushed myself to stand on my tiptoes, and I tilted my head so that I could speak into his ear easier.

"And a big cock too." I then stepped away, a coy smile overcoming my face.

"It's a shame to say that you have only two of the three things I require. Pity." The innocence in which I said those words had Theon looking somewhat overwhelmed. Even so, Arya, Sansa and I swept passed him and into the dining room without so much as a glance back.

"Good morning!" I said happily as I sat down beside Jon, Arya and Sansa walking past me to sit at the Stark table.

"Good morning," he replied in his usual, unhappy sort of way. I smiled at him, amused, as I took a bite of my bacon.

"Would you like to spar today? I mean, after sewing lessons of course. I don't think Arya would be able to get through her sewing class without music. Coupled with Septa Mordane, it would be a disaster." I told him, and Jon chuckled. I grinned at the happy expression.

"So, you can actually laugh! I've seen you smile before with Robb, but I don't believe you've ever shown such a happy expression for me solely. You're always so somber. Sparing will help with your depression. A girl knows this," I said in a mock Bravosi accent, and Jon smirked.

"You tease!"Greyjoy proclaimed as he plopped down beside me.

"Me? What did I do this time?" I asked innocently, and I could just feel Jon shaking with silent laughter.

"You know what you did Lady Dunmer, so don't even try to hid it!" I merely sighed at him.

"I truly have no idea what you've convinced yourself that I've done. I am well and truly sorry, but I think your mind is going to rubbish after all those stupid whore's you've bed." I said with ease, and I could tell Jon hid a snort. I myself grinned slightly, but I didn't let Greyjoy see it.

"Whatever. I can still beat you at archery." Theon said as he started eating his food.

"Overcompensating much?" I whispered as I took a bite of bacon. Jon nearly bust his gut trying to reign in his laughter, and Theon started gaping at me, some of his food falling onto his lap.

"Have you forgotten how to chew?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Have you forgotten how to swallow?" He asked back snarkily. I raised an eyebrow.

"If I swallow then you spit." Theon glared at me, but I just flipped my hair into his face and continued eating. I glanced over at Jon to see him staring at me, and we looked away sharply, lest we start laughing; Jon holding a hand over his mouth and I started biting my tongue as we both tried thinking of anything beside Theon. Though it was slightly harder for me, as when I turned my head away from Jon I saw Greyjoy himself.

So, I opted to eat and stare at my food, not daring to do anything else.

"So, do you want to spar Jon?" I asked again as people started leaving the room, and when I saw Jon nod I finished my water before standing up. I heard Sansa call my name, and I rushed over.

"Yes my lady?" I asked once I reached her seat.

"Can you sit with me? Jeyne is sick, and Beth is watching her, so I have no one to talk with." I nodded and sat down beside her. I felt Arya's questioning look, and I sent her a reassuring smile before I started talking to Sansa, who mostly inquired about the songs I knew.

"Most of the songs I know are ones I've written myself. Despite that, I've never had the time to write them down, nor do I have the paper, ink, and feather to write them down besides. It's better like that anyways, I wouldn't want anyone stealing my song and proclaiming it as theirs. Do you want me to sing one of my songs to you while we sew today?" She nodded exuberantly, and with that we started talking about the projects we were currently sewing.

"I'm currently making a blue dress. Oh, it will be just beautiful, and mother says that it will be beautiful as well!" I smiled, sure that I knew which dress she was talking about, and by the time Sansa was halfway done with her meal she asked me what I was working on.

"I'm making Arya a dress in a similar style that I'd seen in Highgarden. They are rather showy dresses, but beautiful all the same. It's being made of blue cotton, and while there are some places where silk will be needed, I'll only be adding those as details. I just have to finish the sleeves and details, and then the dress will be done. Would you like me to make one for you as well?"

"Oh I didn't know you had been to Highgarden! Oh, it must have been beautiful there! Oh, if you could make me a dress like the southern ladies wear I'd wear it everywhere!" I chuckled at her lack of knowledge.

"The dress has nearly no sleeves my lady, it would only be suitable for the castle. Whenever you would leave this structure, I'm afraid you could very well freeze. I'll make you one, but you have to promise me that you'll wear a thick cloak with it at all times, am I clear?" Sansa nodded, and I nodded to her as well, and after that we merely chatted about minor things.

"Ladies, follow me!" Septa Mordane said in a demanding tone once she was done eating her meal, and Arya, Sansa and I stood to follow her, followed shortly by other ladies of the castle. Sewing was boring as ever, but since Sansa wanted me to sing to her, I could also keep Arya calm, and it allowed me to relax as well. Apparently, if Sansa had been born in my old world, she would have been a large Taylor Swift fan, as I sang her song "Love Story", and she absolutely loved it.

After that I sang a song that Arya loved, which was "Love Song" by Sara Bareilles, and while Sansa liked it as well, she did not like it nearly as much as she did "You Belong With Me", modified to fit the medieval era we lived in of course. She absolutely loved my singing, going so far as to ask if I'd sing for Lord and Lady Stark. I saw Arya wince slightly at her mothers mention, and I winced as well. I told her no, and after that I continued singing.

After singing "King of Anything", modified, and "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence, Arya had finished up sewing her small flower, and I was nearly done with my Highgarden styled dress. It took me five more minutes to finish up the sleeves, and after that Arya passed me her work and left the room, despite Septa Mordane's protest. Another 20 minutes went into fixing Arya's work.

I spent half an hour finishing the small details on Arya's dress, and when I ran out of songs that entertained me mentally I stopped sewing and grabbed Arya's stitching, taking it with me alongside her new dress as I left the room, bidding Sansa goodbye before doing so.

I dropped off Arya's dress and stitching in her room, laying them onto her bed before I went to mine own room. As soon as I opened the door I stepped in and closed it, walking over to the small dresser I had before putting my dress and under garments inside once I'd taken them off. With that done I took out my leather pants, my traveling dress, a new pair of socks, and my combat boots that Arya had stolen off Robb for me.

After that I took my travel cloak off its hook and grabbed my spear from behind my coat hanger. After that I put on said cloak and held my spear with my right hand. I then walked to the training yard, spear held at the ready. When I got there I saw Arya standing off to the side throwing the gift dagger I'd given her over and over. Jon and Theon were fighting each other, and Robb stood at the sidelines, panting heavily.

"Good morning mi'lord." I said as I leaned against the fence beside him, my eyes focused on Arya and my ears focused on Robb.

"Good morning Lady Dunmer." I glared at him.

"I am no lady." I told him.

"You sound much like my sister." He answered.

"Your sister is an extremely smart girl." I said back.

"My mother doesn't believe so."

"Your mother is starting to come around. Seeing the sense in her daughter knowing self defense. Now, I must go. My student needs some correction." With that, I swept away towards Arya.

"You're missing the target because the positioning of your pointer finger is all wrong." I said before correcting it.

"There, like that. Now throw it." Arya threw it after breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth like I'd taught her, and she hit dead center. I smiled and kissed her forehead when she turned to me excitedly, smiling ecstatically at me.

"Wonderfull! Who knows, maybe if you get faster with them you'll be able to beat your brothers soon!" Arya looked at me in shock.

"Really? But, they've been using swords for so lo-"

"Which reaches the enemy first? An arrow? Or a sword?" Arya's eyes widened.

"Arrows. And I can throw my daggers, so they could be like arrows. I have a chance at beating my brothers!" She said happily, and I nodded.

"They can't be thrown as far, but they're good for both throwing and hand to hand, which makes them more useful in battle for someone like you. You could very well have daggers on one hip, a bow and arrow over one shoulder, and then a bastard sword on your opposite hip someday!" Arya looked positively giddy at the prospect, and I smiled at her exuberance.

"Lady Dunmer? Do you still wish to spar?" I heard Jon yell at me from behind, and I turned to face him with a smile.

"You bet!" I said as I started walking over. I ignored the gate, opting to hop over the small fence, and when Ser Rodrick Cassal entered as well I got into my regular, relaxed stance. Once Rodrick started the battle Jon and I started circling each other, Jon making sure to keep his wooden sword in front of him. The only reason I was allowed real steel on my spear was because I wasn't the greatest with my weapon, and Jon was fairly good at dodging. Jon swung first, swiping right to left, and I stepped back before lunging forward, my spear aimed at Jon's head. He merely brought his sword up and tried smacking it away, but I pulled it away just in time.

'If this were a real fight, I might just have lost my weapon. Think dumbass,' I thought to myself as I circled again. Jon struck first again, but I spun out of the way, twirling the spear behind me back till I pulled it in front of me, holding it with my left hand now. 'Boshida Bow 1!' I thought when I remembered my karate lessons from my past life. I did three strikes, my spear used like a staff as I swung it down at an angle, the wood hitting the side of my stomach soundly before I lifted it up and twirled it down, the wood hitting the right side of my stomach now.

That strike nearly hit the top of Jon's head, and I quickly flipped it over till the wood rested on my shoulder, striking at Jon's chin. He backed away again, and my right foot snaked forward in a c-step, my spear swiping down in a half circle, hitting Jon's left foot soundly causing him to loose his balance slightly. I lifted my right leg to my left knee then lunged forward. Jon tried moving to the left, but I slid my left hand down the shaft of my spear till my wrist hit my stomach and lashed it out towards him again. He fell into a crouch and swiped at my feet, and I jumped back.

It went on for five more minutes, Jon hacking and slashing at me whilst I dodged and thrust at him. All it took for Jon to win was for me to over-extend a strike slightly, and he grabbed the spear with his left hand and held his wooden sword to my neck with his right. I heard clapping, and I turned my head to see Arya, Jon and Theon smiling and clapping at us. I pushed Jon's fake sword away from my neck, yanked my spear from his grip and then bowed to our audience with a smile. Even Rodrick looked pleased at our fight, and when Jon realized that our fight was so well enjoyed he blushed, and I laughed at him.

I leaned against him so that I could breath, my lungs and body burning as I breathed in and out harshly.

"You sure know how to fight Snow."

"As do you, Dunmer." Shivers ran down my spine at how he said my name. I sighed and closed my eyes, breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth a few times before I opened my eyes again, pushing off Jon lightly.

"Arya, I finished the dress for you." I told her as I walked towards her and her smiling self, obviously glad I lasted so long against Jon.

"I told you not to do that. You know I don't like dresses!" she complained, but I just smirked.

"Trust me little one. This dress is the freeing type, and those always feel the best." Arya pouted, but I just ruffled her braid slightly before grabbing her arm, leading her over to where her dagger still lay inside the archery practice equipment. I pulled it out of the straw before I handed it to her. I walked over to the bows and arrows and picked up two bows and two quivers, handing one of each to Arya.

"Now, how about you teach me how to shoot a bow, hmm?"

-••••-••••-••••-

"Can you sing my a song?" Arya asked as I tucked her in, having already helped Sansa to bed.

"Which one would you like little wolf?" I asked as I pulled the covers over her form, tucking them in like she secretly enjoyed, handing her the small wolf plushy that I'd made for her within my first week in Winterfell.

"I want you to sing Cut. You haven't sang that to me in a while. I like your voice when you sing it." I smiled and kissed her forehead before running my cold fingertips over the skin of her face, coughing before I started to sing.

"I'm not a stranger, no, I am yours.

With crippled anger, and tears that still drip sore.

A fragile frame aged, with misery.

And when our eyes meet, I know you see.

I do not want to be afraid.

do not wanna die inside just to breathe in.

I'm tired, of feeling so numb.

Relief exists, I find it when, I am cut.

I may seem crazy, or painfully shy.

And these scars wouldn't be so hidden if you would just look me in the eyes.

I feel alone here and cold here, though I don't wanna die.

But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside.

I do not wanna be afraid.

I do not wanna die inside just to breath in.

I'm tired, of feeling so numb.

Relief exists, I found it when, I was cut."

Arya slowly drifted to sleep, and after I kissed her forehead once more I swept out of her room, heading to mine own. The castle was quiet, and I hummed along as Cut in the Nightcore version played through my mind, keeping me from becoming bored. Suddenly, two hands grabbed me from behind, one of the hands covering my mouth to stop me from screaming.

"It's me, Robb. Stop struggling." I didn't though, and once I was let out of his grasp I smacked his arm, an angry look on my face.

"What were you thinking mi'lord? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I hissed at him as quietly and as angrily as I could.

"I want to show you my favorite place in Winterfell." He pleaded quietly, and I instantly regretted looking into his eyes, for he was using the dreaded puppy eyes. They made him look completely irresistible, and thus I sighed and allowed him to drag me along.

"Just this once!" It wasn't the last time I spent time with Robb late at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, I actually have written a bit of back story on what life was like in Winterfell before the Kings Arrival. In fact, this chapter is only around one or so moons (one month) since she was employed by the Stark's. I wanted to put more back story on relationships so that they would make more sense, so I hope I have made this story slightly better by adding such details. The song Arya sings is Little Me by Little Mix.  
> Please leave a comment below if I have, or if you're just happy that I updated either way!  
> Chow for Now! Peace:)  
> ElizaRocks9902  
> P.S. Each chapter is new, so please check them out!


	4. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling ill is never fun, but rewarding those who help you through such times is.

"So, how often does this happen?" I questioned as I walked beside Arya and Sansa; hands clasped in front of me.

"It happens every seven years. Last time Arya was far too young to remember, I hardly remember most of the Northern lords myself." Sansa must have been around 3 at that time, I thought to myself as we entered the great dining hall to break our fasts.

"When are the lords supposed to be here?" Arya questioned Sansa as we walked over to our seats, Arya and Sansa's footfalls far more silenced than usual due to my special mission for them today; they had to make their footsteps completely unhearable. I knew that they wouldn't master such a skill in a day, but bloody hell were they talented beginners. Arya near plopped onto her seat, and when I reprimanded her lightly, she stuck out her tongue at me playfully.

"I'll get you for that later," I said in a matter-of-fact sort of way, and Arya's eyes widened; a mischievous grin overcoming her lips.

"So you aren't gonna hold back on me tonight? Fantastic!" She said excitedly, but I kicked her underneath the table when I saw Lady Stark glance our way. I smiled at her in a reassuring way and nodded politely. She returned the formalities.

"The first lord should be here within the week. He'll only be staying for a week, as will all the lords when they come. Only the higher born lords will be coming though, as to save on food so that we don't spend everything we have stored." Sansa answered me, and after that we sat and ate. The quietness of breakfast was interrupted when Theon, Robb, and Jon walked in, Theon and Robb talking rather animatedly while Jon dragged behind, ever the hater of mornings. I giggled at his state before turning back to my food, trying my best not to stuff my face with the delicious morsels in front of me and eat like a lady. Said task was far easier said than done.

"Lady Dunmer. Sansa, Arya." Robb greeted as he passed us. When he took his place on the other side of Lord Stark, Sansa started giggling.

"Oh Mira! Did you see the way he looked at you? I bet Robb likes you!" Sansa whispered in my ear. I chuckled and took a bite of bacon to try and hide the blush that started rising to my cheeks as I remembered my last escapade with the aforementioned Stark.

"Even if he does, it matters not," I told her confidently after finishing chewing the bit of bacon that had been in my mouth.

"He is a lord. One day, he'll be Warden of the North. Someone of such a high station shan't marry someone as lowly as a handmaiden, let alone his own sisters handmaiden! We are friends, so of course he would look at me. It would be rude for him to ignore me, correct?" Sansa deflated at the rejection of her romantic notions. Arya nodded beside me.

"Besides, I think Mira should go with Jon." Arya said through a mouthful of bacon. My head swiveled around to look at the youngest Stark girl so fast that I nearly got whiplash.

"Why would you say that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. Arya simply shrugged.

"You make him smile, you two seem happy around each other, and you two are always so in sync with each other when you spar, like you're so in tune with each other you know the others movements before you even perform them. Or you could date Theon. I hear he's been wanting to 'claim' you, whatever that means. It's not like you're property, so how exactly can he 'claim' you?" Arya pondered, and I blushed bright red as my thoughts turned down a perverted path.

I blinked and shook my head as if to dispel the mental images I'd just given myself. I bit my lip to stop from groaning when I realized that a certain Greyjoy had been walking in our direction, and had most likely overheard what Arya had said. The worst thing was that a smirk had overcome his face as if he knew something he shouldn't when he looked at me.

"Daydreaming so early Lady Dunmer?" Theon questioned me when he reached us.

"Don't confuse me with yourself Theon." Oh, would you look at that. My bacon has gotten burnt, I thought as I tried looking anywhere but where Theon stood.

"I'm so very pleased that you have watched me enough to know when I'm daydreaming or not." Shit! I thought, my eye twitching slightly.

"Oh, I'm not the one watching you. Anna, the kitchen wench who you promised to make your salt wife, just can't stop talking about you whenever we chat. It's amazing how much endearment the poor girl feels for you." Theon winced ever so slightly at the girls mention, and I smirked internally.

"Lady's! Follow me!" Septa Mordane called out as she stood from her chair, her plate clean. After forcing Arya to stand, the two of us followed the others, Sansa ahead of us. Looking back as I left the great hall, I waved goodbye to Theon with a teasing smile on my face.

-••••-••••-••••-

"Which lord will arrive this week?" I questioned Sansa as we entered the great hall to break our fasts. I myself was tired of having to watch over the lordlings and ladies that the visitiong lords dropped off in my care, and I knew I would kill for a day of rest. Arya was in the same state as me, but for a slightly different reason.

"Hopefully the next visiting lord doesn't have kids! I'm sick and tired of having to remind them how I am not a lady, and that I can wield a weapon just as good as a man." I chuckled tiredly.

"I just want a day of relaxation. Now I know what the cooks feel every day, having to make all that food every day without rest. Even the floor looks extremely comforting." Even though I was tired, dark circles under my eyes being the proof, I still forced my shoulders back and kept my steps quiet, despite how much I wanted to stomp about lazily and hunch over like Maester Pycelle.

"Mira. If you would just tell my mother and father, a few other servants could take over for a day or two so that you could rest! It isn't that hard!" I sighed and shook my head.

"No. Lord and Lady Stark are burdened enough by others, I don't want my problems to be their breaking point. We'll just...have to cancel training for tonight." I said as we sat down in our chairs.

"What?! No! I don't want to get rusty!" Arya hissed, and though Sansa wasn't vocal, I saw her nod.

"You two can still go practice, spar even, I just won't be able to help you, that's all." I went cross eyes as I tried lazily to focus on the food on my plate. Pain started building up behind my eyes; my head started throbbing. I rested my elbow on the table and leaned my forehead against my palm.

"Mira? What's wrong?" Arya asked in a quiet tone, a worried look on her face.

"I'm just...not feeling all that...energetic right now." I closed my eyes and tried finding a calm place in my mind where I could find peace, to see nor hear nor feel nothing. I couldn't. My focus on my head only made the pain worse. I yawned into my other hand without opening my eyes, thrice I did so.

"Arya, go get Robb." Sansa said in a worried tone as she stood up, her efforts immediately put into helping me stand as well.

"Stop Sansa. I'm fine." I said as I tried batting her hands away blindly. I smiled slightly as I started feeling like I was floating, like someone was carrying me. I opened my eyes slightly, and my eyes were greeted with a leather jerkin. The scent was ever familiar, of horses, and dogs. Of the Godswoods, and the forest of pine surrounding Winterfell. My mind was hazy, my vision was starting to blur, but I knew who was carrying me, and I felt safe. I absentmindedly snuggled my face into the mans chest and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Jon," I muttered into the mans neck, and with that I slowly drifted off into a dark abyss; a peaceful place that I nearly always entered whenever I slept.

-••••-••••-••••-

"This sucks," I say as I lay in my bed, Maester Luwin looming over me. As it turns out, the last lord to have visited Winterfell, Lord Hornwood, had allowed his children to come along. There was no problem with that, the problem was that his youngest son came down with a fever, and since I had been the one to watch over his kids, I had contracted the fever as well. The disease, paired with my general lack of adequate sleep hours, made for a nasty last two days. My sickness hadn't even been the worst thing to have happened in between my going feint in the great hall till now. Lord and Lady Bolton were the people to stay at Winterfell this week, and already Arya and Sansa both had gotten into disputes with the Bolton guard.

Such fights were usually over trivial matters, such as Arya and a guard fighting over if she actually knew how to fight or not, and Sansa asking far too many questions of the Bolton guards that they didn't care to answer. I need to teach that girl to be more subtle, I thought as I drank some of the herbal tea Maester Luwin offered me. Other than that, having the Bolton's over was apparently a dull affair, though I didn't know that for myself as I was forbidden by everyone from leaving my room.

Getting sick sucks, I thought as I forced down the rest of the tea.

-••••-••••-••••-

"You know Sansa, if you were a good liar I would believe you when you tell me that everything else with the Bolton's went smoothly. Spill." I told her as we walked around the castle. I enjoyed the movement, this being the first time I was being allowed out of my room to get such much needed exercise since the dining hall incident.

"Lord Bolton...He offered a marriage proposal between me and his bastard son Ramsay." I crinkled my nose.

"I don't have any problem with you marrying anyone, as long as he or she is respectable Sansa, but Ramsay Bolton, or every Bolton I've heard of for that matter, are not respectable people. I'd rather you die than end up with such a twisted being," I informed her as we stepped out into the snow.

"I was able to speak some with Ramsay for a small time, and I can't help but agree," Sansa said with a shudder.

"Anyways, the Forrester's are the lords that should be arriving any day now. After them, the Whitehills, and after that I don't know. Father usually tells me who's coming a week or so ahead of time. Anyways, where do you wish to walk Mira?"

"To the training grounds. I wish to check up on everyone." By everyone, I meant Theon, Jon, Robb, and Arya. Theon had visited me only once during my bed ridden days, Robb had visited thrice, but Jon had spent nearly every moment with me. Arya tried to do the same, though Septa Mordane always tried getting her to sewing lessons instead, and Sansa only visited me at night before she was to go to sleep as well; Septa Mordane keeping her busy throughout the day. Bran visited me once by climbing up the wall to my window, which was easy seeing as I was on the first floor of the castle, and he stayed and talked a little while before leaving.

Jon however, was a consistent visitor. He had brought me my food, drink, and medicine to me whenever I required, and he read me bed time stories that he remembered from his child hood. His vigilance was amazing, and I was going to reward him, as well as everyone who visited me, according to their actions. When the training ground came ino sight, I saw Jon and Theon sparing. Theon was a good fighter, but Jon was better. Robb was conversing with Jory Cassal, and Arya was talking with Bran by the archery practice area, her dagger in hand, as always. I was surprised that Bran had decided to stop climbing for a day to talk with his family, but I didn't care to read to much into it.

Sansa went over to talk with Arya and Bran, and I went over to the spar that still raged in the fighting coral. Theon won this time, his wooden sword steadily held in front of Jon's neck as he held Snow's arm that held his sword in her other hand, forcing the limb away from his body. When the two men left the ring, Jory and another member of the Stark household guard entered the small coral, and soon after their match started.

Instead of focusing on the match, I walked over to Jon, who was talking with Theon as he drank water from his water skin. As soon as I reached Snow I got inside his personal space bubble, uncaring of the boundaries I might have been pushing for him, and stood up on my tip toes. He seemed more shocked than even Theon when I kissed him full on the lips, and after a few seconds of no response I backed away.

"That's my thanks for taking care of me. Oh, and I enjoyed watching you spar. Bye!" That was all I said before I hugged Theon.

"Better luck next time." After that, I patted him on the back with a smirk before walking over to Robb, who was watching the whole spectacle with a gaping mouth. When I reached him, I smiled happily at him before pressing my lips softly against his cheek. It was a short kiss, and after grinning I walked over to Arya and the others.

"What did you do that for? Now you're gonna get sick again from all the germs boys carry!" Arya whined as soon as I was close enough. I laughed at her childish antics.

"Forget that! Now Jon and Robb have cooties! They're a disease that girls spread through kisses, Theon told me so! Now they have to get their lips burnt off, or the disease will kill them!" Sansa's cheeks were flaming from her siblings behaviors, but all I did was laugh.

"If that's true, then why don't mother or father get sick whenever they kiss?" Sansa asked them, trying to make them see reason.

"Mom isn't a girl! She's just...mom!"

"Yeah! And Dad's not a man, he's Lord of Winterfell!

"I'm not going to get sick from kissing Jon or Robb. Nor are they going to get sick from kissing me. That was just their reward for visiting me when I was sick." I told them, and Bran and Arya looked at each other, severely confused.

"But why would they wanna get kissed?" Arya asked as she turned back to look at me.

"Yeah. Why would they wanna get kissed anyways? It's not like it looks fun or anything." Bran made a gagging sound after his words, and I snorted.

"You'll understand when you get older Bran. Anyways, I have a gift for each of you three as well, so close your eyes." They did as they were told, and I took out the wrapped parcels underneath my arm. Bran's was the largest, Sansa's was the medium sized box out of the three, and Arya got the smallest.

Bran's gift were two pairs of gloves I'd had made for him previous to my sickness, both pairs of black leather. One was a regular set of gloves, the other pair was finger less. Sansa's gift was a of long red, polyester gloves, and Arya's was a black leather belt with two sheaths, one for a dagger, and one for a thin, Bravosi styled blade. Of course, there was no blade in it, and it was only the belt and sheaths.

"Where's the sword?" Arya questioned as she looked at the leather sheath curiously.

"That is simply a practice sheath. It isn't meant to host live steel, but it can if handled gently enough. If you could make a practice sword thin enough, it would fit in that perfectly." Arya nodded and put on the belt.

"What are these gloves for?" Bran questioned as he looked them over.

"The regular gloves are for riding, the fingerless gloves are for climbing. They're supposed to help you get a better grip on things." Bran smiled brightly and immediately put on the fingerless gloves and took off running.

"What am I supposed to wear these gloves with?" Sansa questioned as her long, graceful fingers glanced over the smooth material.

"For your new dress that I'm currently making you. I think they should fit rather well with the color I have in mind." Sansa beamed and placed the gloves back into their gift box.

"Thank you!" The red headed Stark said, meaning the courtesy.

"There is no reason to thank me. You helped me, so I repay you. It's as simple as that."


	5. You Either Win, Or You Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the Stark's need a Southerner to teach them about the game of throne's, then by the gods Mira is willing to do so. Even if it does mean teaching them the more underhanded tactics of Westeros' capital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if I made this clear or not, but Mira is the same age as Robb and Jon. This means that, when the king arrives, she will be 16. Sansa will be 13, Arya will be 11, Bran will be 9, and Rickon will be 6. I hope this helps you make sense of whenever she calls Sansa or Arya 'my "little" Ookami', or 'my "little" she-wolf'. She is older than them both, and so she calls them the affectionate names whenever they are alone. Anyways, enjoy!

"It's o.k., in the day.

I'm stayin' busy."

I sang as I started cleaning up the top of my dresser, trying to organize the clutter that had overtaken the surface.

"Tied up enough so I don't have ta', wonder where is he?"

'Ah, there's my hairbrush,' I thought as I stored the wooden brush away in my top right dresser drawer.

"Got so sick of cryin', so just lately.

When I catch myself, I do a 180.

I stay up, clean the house, least I'm not drinking.

Run around just so I don't have ta' think about thinking.

That silent sense, of content, that everyone gets.

Just disappears, as soon as, the sun sets."

My hair bands and ribbons went into the drawer my hairbrush had found itself in, and my papers, feathers and ink that had been a birthday present from Maester Luwin went into my art drawer. The small necklace with a silver kraken pendant that Theon had given as a birthday present went around my neck; the medium sized, silver wolf pin Robb had gifted me was pinned over my right breast, standing out beautifully against the blue gown I was wearing, which was a gift from Sansa.

The short hilt-ed, lengthily bladed dagger Jon had had made special for me was strapped to my weapons belt with the rest of my small blades, and the simplistic, black, finger-less gloves Arya had made me were put on my hands. Bran had gotten me a ravens' feather from the top of the First Keep, and little Rickon had gifted me a large walnut. I braided my hair to the side, and once I tied it off I stuck my gift feather into it. After that I tied my black cape around my neck, resting it on my shoulders.

'Is this really what I look like now?' Even now, I still expected to see the small, bony, stick legged girl I had once been when I first appeared in Kings Landing. 'I look so healthy now,' I thought as I stroked my left cheek, staring at my face in awe. It was pale, far more porcelain-esque than I ever could have imagined it to be, what with how tan I had once been in Kings Landing, and my light blonde locks stood out fiercely against it. My green eyes glimmered as they reflected the light of the candle that rested upon the surface of my dresser.

I smiled, and I frowned as I saw my teeth were yellowing slightly. 'They really need to invent tooth paste and tooth brushes already,' I grumbled inwardly as I scratched the yellow off with my nails. I knew my breath most likely still stunk, but I just brushed off that feeling. 'Breakfast should mask the smell,' I thought as I left my bedroom, headed to Sansa's, my black boots making nearly no sound against the stone floor of Winterfell.

Sansa was easy to wake up, and since I'd been able to make her choose her outfit for the day the night before, getting her dressed was far easier. I braided her hair in a french braid, avoiding the task of brushing it as I did so. I started it at the crown of her head, and started pulling pieces back from there till every hair that could be braided was.

Sansa slipped on her cloak and black boots, and after that we left for Arya.

"I can't believe it has already been two weeks since your name day Mira. It's even harder to believe that you've been with us for only a year." She said as I opened the door into Arya's room.

"I kno-where's Arya?" I asked as soon as I saw Arya's messy bedroom, but no Arya. I rushed over to her wardrobe and threw open the doors, my eyes flickering over the clothes inside. A sigh of relief passed my lips; my hand flew up to rest over my heart as I stepped back, shaky with relief.

"Her training clothes are gone. She's most likely training." Sansa looked near furious as she stalked out of the room towards the training ground. I chuckled with shake of my head before following after. When we found Arya, she was flowing through the movements I'd shown her like water. Her training spear, which was more like a staff, was swift and sure whenever it sliced through the air, as if it where an extension of her arm. Like I'd expected, Arya was far better with a spear than daggers. It didn't matter though, as Sansa balanced her sister out by preferring the familiar and small blades.

Sansa seemed to calm down as she watched her sisters movements in slight awe, but when I realized that Arya had yet to realize we were even there, I grabbed Sansa's hand and led her down the steps to her shorter sister.

"Having fun?" Arya stilled mid swing, her body completely un-moving sans her chest, which heaved heavily as she tried getting her breathing under control.

"In through your nose, out through your mouth," I reminded her as I walked nearer. Arya did as she was told.

"Imagine my surprise when Sansa and I came to your room, and found no one there. We came rushing, and there you were, training without a care in the world. You leave no note, and give us cause to worry before we even had the chance to break our fasts. Training will be...fun, tonight." Arya nearly winced as I flashed her a sadistic smile. I grinned at her then, and her eyes widened before she stood from her stance and bowed to me, as I'd taught her to do when greeting a teacher.

"Sorry Mira. Wanna eat now?" She asked, and I nodded before holding out my only free hand, the other still holding Sansa's. Arya rushed over and grabbed it, and with that we walked to the youngest Stark girls' room. Small talk was made, but nothing too important was spoken of.

As we entered her room, Sansa helped Arya out of her training gear as I searched for a suitable day outfit; at least, a suitable outfit by Lady Catelyn. As I helped Arya into her dress, which had fuller skirt than normal, I reprimanded the girl.

"Does your mother yet approve of me teaching you more than dagger throwing?"

"No." Arya said quietly as I started buttoning up her dress.

"Than why would you train so openly with your spear?" Arya was silent.

"Only at nighttime, understood?" Arya nodded, and I nodded as well. After that I took out her braids that she'd slept in the night before. Her hair fell in soft, mousy brown waves over her shoulders and back.

"Beautiful." I said as I stepped back after tying off the braids.

"Your hairstyles usually are Mira." Arya said, waving her hand dismissively.

"I meant you Arya. The style is rather simple to be perfectly honest." Arya glared at my reflection in the mirror. I sighed and walked to her side before crouching. My right hand grasped Arya's chin and forced her to stare at me. In an instant, her cold, ferocious eyes were glaring heatedly into mine. I sighed sadly.

" You ARE beautiful Arya, has no one ever old you that?" I saw her eyes alleviate slightly at my words.

"Only father. Sansa's the beautiful one though, not me." I glowered at her words.

"Sansa and you are beautiful in different ways. Sansa takes after your lady mother much. She is soft spoken, well mannered, alluring, and yet stands for what she believes in deeply. Your uncle Brandon fought a man named Peter Baelish for your mother's hand; Peter was so captivated by her beauty that he risked death for Lady Catelyn. You, however, are far more similar to your aunt Lyanna Stark. I doubt you know much about her, besides a few stories your father has informer you of, but she was a woman of great beauty.

"She road horses, wore men's clothes, and she was nearly as ferocious as you are. Make no mistake, these were not set backs for her. She was said to have been one of the most, if not the most beautiful, woman of the North. If your father were more open about the subject, I bet he would tell you exactly how similar the two of you are. You are vivid, wise, talented, and even more uncontrollable than your aunt ever was. Make no mistake, you two are similar to the women I have spoken of, but I never wish for you to become them. They both had their faults; the most I could ask of you is to take the qualities you like of someone and replicate them in yourself. Understood?" They both looked baffled at my words, Arya seemed the most distraught out of the two, but I was happy, for I'd gotten my point across.

"Well then, let's go to breakfast. We can't keep Septa Mordane waiting forever you know!" Sansa giggled, and Arya grinned wildly. 'I can only hope I got through to her,' I thought as I walked behind them.

"Say Mira. How did you know all that stuff about my aunt?" Arya questioned as we walked down a lengthy hallway.

"I'll tell you two tonight, my little wolf."

-••••-••••-••••-

"I don't know the cause of her death at the Tower of Joy, but I know that your father found her there, her midnight black hair splayed over the pillow as she laid in a pool of blood. Her last words were 'Promise me Ned.' I don't know what she had him promise her, but those were the last words of Lyanna Stark, the last words of your aunt." Arya and Sansa were laying down on the elder Stark girls' bed, as she had the larger bed and room, Sansa's hand clasping Arya's left as they lay there.

"Do you really not know if my aunt went willingly?" Sansa asked.

"Mo, my lady. I'm lucky enough to know what I do; I am glad for the knowledge already within my possession."

"How do you know all this?" Arya questioned.

"That's my secret." I teased her.

"Now, do you two wish to sleep together tonight, or shall I take Arya to her room?" Arya was already in her nightgown, and I could see in her eyes that in that moment, all she felt in her sisters presence was comfort.

"She can stay here for the night." Arya's head snapped up, her eyes flickering to Sansa's as she tried to deduce if her sister spoke truthfully.

"Then I shall leave you two to sleep. Shall I get either of you anything before leaving?"

"Could you sleep with us?" Sansa asked happily.

"It isn't my place to do so." I said, happy internally that I'd just gotten a sleepover invitation of sorts.

"It's an order. You can't go against an order from me, can you?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Then climb in!" I giggled at her words and started getting undressed. When I stood only in my night gown, I clambered into the bed. There was much movement before we finally found a good way to sleep; Sansa laying by my side with Arya sleeping on top of me. That was how we slept, and that was how we woke up.

-••••-••••-••••-

"Would you like another dress Sansa?" I asked her the next day as we sat in sewing class, needles, cloth and string in hand.

"What dress style do you like Mira?" She asked, ignoring my question.

"I personally like the dresses that have long, tight sleeves; ones with a form fitting bodice and a skirt that flows freely, that flies about whenever I twirl. Those are the most fun to dance in." Sansa nodded, as if she was actually interested in such a preference of mine, but I shrugged it off.

"You didn't answer my question, Ookami."

"Yes, I would appreciate another dress. But instead, I want you to work on a dress for Arya. Make it a bit bigger than she is now, so that she can grow into it, and I want you to make it into the dress style you prefer. I'm sure she'll love to wear it when she gets older. Make sure to make the gown your measurements height wise; we can always hem it if need be. Use whatever you need." Sansa motioned towards the long, creaky wooden table that held all the cloth.

"Of course, my lady." Sansa nodded to me and smiled, and I smiled back before walking away. When I passed Arya I made sure to pat the girl on the top of her head twice; her eyes flickered up at mine for a brief second before nodding slightly and returning to her work. 'Message received,' I thought as I started sifting through all the cloth choices. I occasionally looked at Arya, taking in her black hair and pale grey eyes, as I tried making a decision color wise.

'She already has too many dresses of blue; some white or green might suit her. What are some green options?' I asked myself as I looked over the green material.

"Are you nearly done with Arya's dress, Mira? It's been nearly four months!" I smiled and winced at the same time, embarrassed at Sansa's question.

"Sorry. I just...can't decide sometimes, what I'll do with it I mean. It's a dress I just can't seem to get a clear picture of in my head, like I can when I create yours." I left out the part that the cause for her dresses being easier was because I modeled them after Margaery Tyrell's for obvious reasons.

"Well hurry it up if you will! I would like a new Highgarden styled dress, as all of the others you have made me have become too small, and only you dare make a gown designed in such a way." I sighed.

"Of course my lady. Now tell me, what lesson would you like to learn about tonight?"

"Maybe some more training with daggers, or learning about southern lords and ladies!" Her eyes positively sparkled with her excitement on the aforementioned dagger throwing lessons, and I myself loved the activity nearly as much.

"Depending on what Arya wants to practice or learn tonight, I might be able to do both, my little Ookami. Tonight will be a learning experience for you both; of that I can assure you."

-••••-••••-••••-

"Tywin Lannister."

"Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West, father of Ser Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer, Queen Cersei Lannister, and Tyrion Lannister the Imp. He is best known for his epic win against House Reyne, after which he killed every Reyne whom had remained, later hanging the corpses' of the Reyne's along the walls of Casterly Rock as a warning to all those who thought to revolt against House Lannister."

"Good Sansa. Very good. Now that you have gone over those unworthy of trust, I want you to list each house that remains an enemy of the Stark's."

"House Lannister... House Bolton... House Frey... House-"

"My dear child, it was a trick question. " I say in a teasing tone. Sansa frowned in thought before she smiled, as if the answer had just hit her.

"Anyone whom you do not trust." I smiled and nodded.

"Sansa, some day, I wish to make mine own house, if I ever live long enough to do so. With those of my house, I wish to pass on the wisdom I am giving to you and Arya; I wish to make them formidable in either mind or body, both if I can." The sounds of Arya going through her usually movements; the whirl of air that whooshed as her spear sliced through it, the sound of her somewhat harsh breathing echoing throughout the Godswoods.

"I am giving you knowledge few have because I care whether you live or not. You must trust in my judgement, for my judgement is something I wish for you to replicate." My words cut through the cold, faster than my dagger whenever I throw it towards a target.

"Do you know what the game of throne's happens to be?" Sansa shook her head at my question; I let out a sigh.

"It is a game played by those in the South. Anyone who is able bodied tries to play it; most end up dead, betrayed, or both." Sansa flinched at my words, but I did not regret them. 'She will see harsher things before her life time is out.'

"If either of you girls end up South, I want you to know the games they play. I want you to know what they hide just by looking them in the eyes; I want you to know about possible enemies before you even become acquainted with them. You are a lady of words, your sister is a lady of action. She is your guard, you are her liege. You are the spider, she is your web." Truly, that was how I saw them. Arya, as she was now, could never be the type of lady who spoke a game of frilly words and mindless flattery. Sansa, however, was patient, and there was no better a trait for the role she could very well end up playing.

"My dear Ookami, do you know the rules of this game we southerners play?" Sansa squinted and shook her head; her auburn hair whipping around her as she breathed in the scent of fresh pine the Godswood seemed to have an abundance of.

"In the game of throne's, you either win, or you die. There is no middle ground."


	6. Say You'll Remember Me

Months. Months of hard work, of concentration, of time both used effectively and wasted. Arya and Sansa had grown, and where Arya's skill ended, Sansa picked up, and vise versa. It amazed me, as I watched them eat and chat, how they were able to get along so well now. I saw Robb look over and I smiled at him. My eyes widened when he blushed and look away, and I looked down at my food. 'Robb can't possibly like me,' I thought to myself, chewing my lip.  
Without thought, I quickly ate the rest of my food. Looking over towards Jon, I saw him and Theon chatting, though it was mostly Theon doing the talking.  
When Jon saw me look, I smirked and raised an eyebrow. He gave me a dirty look, and I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. Drinking the chilled water that was near overflowing from the silver goblet that I had been allowed to drink from, I watched the servants fill cups when needed. I looked over at Lord Stark, and smiled a bittersweet smile. He wore that all too familiar wolf fur coat, Ice slung over his shoulder as it almost always was, and I looked at Lady Catelyn. If I were to ever give an example of exemplary poise, It would be her.  
Her smile was bright, her hair was shining, her dress was impeccable, and her table manners were the definition of perfection, showing her years and years of effort to perfect the art. The scene that the hall and those inside created was picturesque, and Lady Catelyn's presence only made it more so.  
However, I could see how her smile faltered slightly when she saw HIM, the way her eyes lost that shine whenever she glanced his way. It seemed that Jon Snow would always be the bane of her existence, and the emotions she held for him were ones I could not grasp.  
However, I easily dismissed the thoughts of Lady Catelyn's hate as I myself looked Jon's way. His skin was more porcelain and pristine than mine own, his curly black hair shining in the candlelight. His half smile when Theon said something that was actually funny, and the way he threw his head back to laugh. I then looked at Robb, and he was once again looking at me. I smiled softly at him, and he smiled back.  
Just then, Septa Mordane called for us to follow her, and Sansa, Arya and I stood up, alongside Jeyne Poole and a few others. As I walked outside of the main building, I felt a hand touch my arm. Looking behind me, I saw that it was Robb. Looking back at Sansa and Arya, I quickly told them that I would get to the sewing room as soon as possible, before letting Robb take me. He took me behind a cart of hay, and left us mostly unseen sans the way we had come.  
"Mira I...I need to tell you something," Robb said, looking this way and that with a nervous air about him.  
"What is it?" I questioned, frowning in thought as to what he could be so bloody nervous about.  
"I." He paused, and I waited patiently as he chose his words with care.  
"I like you," he said, his cheeks as red as his hair. I froze, and my eyes widened. He looked at me and quickly looked away, shifting from one foot to the other.  
"Robb I... Look Robb, you know I love you, yes?" He nodded, and I sighed. I put both of mine hands on either side of his face and forced him to look me in the eyes. His eyes were beautiful, a crystalline sky blue that I knew I could very well lose all sense in, and I grew sad. He was handsome, no doubt about it, but he was not mine to take.  
"Robb, I cannot be with you. It's not because I am a handmaiden, but because there are events to take place that are far beyond you or I. I love you Robb, and I would marry you without question, but you are valuable in the events to come, where I am someone who can easily be replaced. I am here to prepare your sisters for the things to come, as well as you, Bran, Rickon, and Jon. However, I don't know what would happen if I were to become intimate with you.  
"You must know how much I care for you, but at the same time I could not allow others to be hurt for mine own selfish wants." I looked into his sad eyes, and kissed him. It was soft, and his hands graced my hips and lightly gripped them as he tried deepening the kiss. I let him, but before it could occur for too long I stopped, pulling my head away and resting it upon his chest.  
"Robb, you are destined for someone who can love you with all she has, give you all the attention you deserve. Please, find that person for me, and never let her go." I said, stepping away. I wiped away the hot tears from my chilled cheeks, my eyes watery and my hands trembling. As I walked past him, I stopped at his side, and attached myself to his arm in one last, brief moment of visible hurt.  
"All I ask Robb, is that you remember me. Remember the rosy cheeks, the happy smile. Remember the happy moments, even in your wildest dreams, and most horrifying nightmares. Promise me, Robb." I felt him nod, and I walked away, eyes filled with the salt water that signified the pain both Robb and I felt at my words, at my actions.  
They signified the want to always have the promise he had made fulfilled, and I only wished that he could keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't touched this fanfic in a while. Hopefully this doesn't feel OOC, and hopefully you all enjoyed it! Have a great day!


End file.
